Memories: Old and New
by That guy83
Summary: A full moon night at the Auditore villa brings out old faces, and new feelings.


**A/N: Edit: Geez, was my spelling THAT bad back then? Time to try and fix that...**

**Memories: Old and New**

Desmond couldn't sleep, he had been getting less and less everyday. He sighed and checked his watch to see it was a little past midnight, and, not wanting to wake anyone up, decided to wander around the villa.

He walked up the stairs after grabbing his earpiece, not bothering with the timer as he knew he had a good few hours before dawn.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, he stretched and listened to the sound of the crickets chirping as he walked aimlessly, trying to find something to do.

Desmond caught a glimpse of someone walking down the main stairs to the villa, which made him curious and suddenly scared. Curiosity wore out as he crouched and slowly walked over to the top of the stairs, looking down and seeing the person jump over the small walls that made a training ring, were another figure stood ready. It took him a moment before he realized he could partly see through them as Ezio pulled out his sword and charged at the man.

He watched in awe as the two clashed, unable to see the other persons face as they gracefully sparred across the ring. After several moments the figure feigned to the left and swung to the right, knocking the sword from Ezio's hands.

"Ezio!" Desmond cried before he could stop himself, banging his head on part of the stone wall as he realized he had just yelled at a ghost.

"He's up late." He heard a familiar voice say.

"At least now we don't have to wake him." Ezio said happily. Desmond looked up to see the two Assassins signaling him over as they leaned against the sparring walls.

"Alright, I really, really, need to get some sleep now." He said to himself as he approached them.

"Ezio." He nodded, then turned to the other figure. "Altair."

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ezio laughed as he watched Desmond's surprised look.

"Who do you think he is talking too?" Altair sighed, annoyed.

"Oh, right. Desmond, we would like to talk." Ezio turned his attention back to him.

"About?"

"Tell us about the war, how it is going." Altair said.

"You guys are just part of my imagination, you should know we're losing." Desmond said, trying to get the figures to vanish.

"No no, we are here, but only you can see us. It's a special night." Ezio said, nodding up at the full moon.

"Ah, I bet Roma looks wonderful at this time of night." The Italian said, smiling at the memories before turning serious again as the two stared at Desmond.

"How badly?" They asked in unison.

"They have several pieces of Eden, and their close to launching their satellite so-."

"A what?" Ezio asked.

"It's not important, what is isthat we're close to finding the one you hid oh so well." Demsond grumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ezio chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wonderful." Altair rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you wish to speak of before we leave?" He asked.

"Well, some Auditore charm wouldn't hurt." Desmond joked.

"Oh? A girl caught your eye has she?" Ezio grinned.

"Well, yea, but it wouldn't work, she would either kill me or it would just end badly."

"Who is she, a fellow assassin?" Altair asked.

"I think I can handle this subject alone." Ezio waved him off.

"He's my descendent too, and I'm your elder, so I think I should help him as well."

"Yes yes, whatever you say, now Desmond-." Ezio started before he used his hidden blade to block Altair's as the two started another, but far less friendly, brawl.

"Guys, guys!"

"Who are you talking to Desmond?"

The two assassins stopped midway from impaling each other and looked on with Desmond as Lucy walked down the steps, head tilted in confusion.

"Desmond?" She called again after a moment of silence.

"Oh, uh, its nothing. Just...talking to myself. Hi." He managed.

"Is this the girl you talked about?" Ezio asked as he brushed himself off and jumped over the wall.

"Yeah." Desmond nodded, receiving a confused look from Lucy. "Never mind."

"Are you alright, why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just can't get any sleep. A few distractions!" He put emphasis on 'distractions' as the two Assassins walked over to them.

"Ok?" She asked, looking around but seeing nothing.

"She's an interesting one." Altair nodded.

"Not bad, I've seen better." Eziosaid, whistling as Demsond gave him a hard stare.

"Why are you up?" Desmond returned the question.

"I was doing some work and noticed you were gone." Lucy said, rubbing her arm nervously. "I was worried."

"Oh she was?" Ezio said, breaking into a grin as he crossed his arms.

"I worry for all my fellow assassins, don't look far into it just yet." Altair suggested.

"I'm alright." Desmond said, ignoring the two ghosts circling them. He signaled Lucy to follow as he walked over and leaned against the balcony, looking down at the fountain with the Assassins insignia before changing his gaze to the night sky.

"Full moon?" Lucy said, joining next to him.

"Yeah, romantic huh?" He said sarcastically, he looked over and noticed a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, i guess if your into that kinda thing." She scoffed, nudging him playfully.

"Yeah." He echoed once more.

"_Buon Dio,_kiss her already!" Ezio yelled, waving his arms.

"I really hope he didn't inherit too many of your genes." Altair sighed. "Its his choice, let him pick the pace he walks down a road." Altair, ducking as Ezio threw a dagger at him.

A long sigh abrubtlybrought the attention of all three as Lucy lowered her head.

"Luce, you alright?" Desmond asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"Its...yea I'm fine." She waved him off.

"Lucy..." Desmond started, lightly pulling on her shoulder so she would face him. "Tell me."

"Its nothing, I'm serious."

"Don't make me force it out of you."

"And how do you expect to do that? Jump into another hay car-".

"Who said anything about hurting you?" He grinned as he suddenly pinned her against the balcony.

"De-Stop that! Stop!" She suddenly pleaded as she covered her mouth with one hand and tried stopping Desmond with the other as he tickled her. "Someone'll hear!" She said through muffled laughs.

"You can ignore pain, but not a good tickling?" He chuckled, finally giving into her demand as his hands rested on her waist.

"You immature...moronic...little..." Lucy managed to say in-between gasps.

"This can't end well." Ezio smacked his hand to his face.

"Have faith." Altair smiled from underneath his hood.

"Yes..?" Desmond asked as the two stared at each other, a long silence beginning to stretch out as they simply stared. The anger leaving with a sigh, her eyes softened.

"Des please, just let go..." She said in nothing more than a whisper, looking away.

"What if I don't want to?."

Their descendents statement made both Assassins jaws drop, also making Lucy snap her head back to looking at Desmond.

"Listen you, let me go or so help me iwill-!" Her rant quickly turned into muffled threats as Desmond's lips pressed against hers. Ezio began biting his fingernails as Altair only smiled.

After a few moments Desmond pulled away and looked at a speechless Lucy, who was suddenly an interesting shade of red as she tried to come up with a responce..

"D-...Desmond..." She tried.

"Lucy," He started. "I've liked you ever since imet you at Abstergo. I've liked you as we've been on the run, going across the world to save it. And here, tonight, under the moon starts and everything else, I don't want to let you go...because I love you." He addmitted sheepishly, his normal grin gone instead to a sincere smile. Despite herself, Lucy's eyes grew wide as she tried to find something, anything to say.

"That...may have been a bit much, though rather poetic." Ezio elbowed his companion, who shoved him off and continued to watch intently.

After what seemed like an eternity of simply staring, Lucy leaned forward again. Seeing this as an invitation, Desmond responded in kind as they shared a gentle, but very meaningful, kiss. By the time the two pulled away from one another, they were both breathing heavily.

"What? No slap first?." Eziokicked the sparring wall with a disapointed growl.

"You owe him more faith, and me twenty florin." Altai grinned as Ezio continued to grumble as he tossed the other assassin a bag of coins.

"So I take it-." Desmond began to make a sly remark.

"I love you too." She whispered low enough so the assassins watching them had to lean forward to understand her.

"Good." Was the only thing Desmond could respond as he smiled ear toear, making her laugh as she rest her head aginst his chest. The two soon returned to their original places, but closer together, as they continued to laugh and talk.

"I think he can take care of the rest." Altair advised.

"Hold on, I want to see if they-." Ezio started before Altair grabbed him by his hood and began to drag his friend away before they both vanished.


End file.
